


Still My Slave

by Magnetism_bind



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight scene in the movie...angry fighting-turning-to-sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still My Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the_eagle_kink.

“You’d be dead in a ditch without me!” Esca shouted furiously.

“I saved your miserable life.” Marcus shouted back.

With a snarl, Esca leaped upon him. They went tumbling from the horses, down the gorse-covered slope, rolling and punching savagely at each other. The Briton had the advantage of attack, and he used it effectively, twisting to punch Marcus in the throat. Winded, the Roman fell backwards, gasping. Esca had a knee pressed into his throat, holding him down.

“I never asked for your help.” He glared down at Marcus.

Marcus gurgled, trying to breathe. Grabbing a hold on Esca’s boot, he pushed him off and rolled over. “You’d be dead without it.” He rasped.

Esca swung wildly at him, but Marcus caught his arm, twisting it around behind him. Forcing the Briton to the ground, he wrenched his arm higher.

“Admit it!”

“Fuck you!” Esca spat.

Marcus wrenched his arm even tighter, forcing a gasp out of Esca as he pushed him harder into the grass. “Admit it.”

Esca struggled, but the Roman was stronger, keeping his weight upon the slender frame. Finally Esca went limp, resting his forehead in the grass. Slowly, Marcus eased his weight off the other man, sitting back. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Esca; but the anger he felt at the betrayal surged up at what he’d discovered. _All this time._

He reached down to turn the younger man over. Deft hands met his shoulders and shoved him back. Esca was up in an instant, lunging over him. Marcus grabbed at him wildly and they hit the ground again, kicking at each other brutally.

Esca punched Marcus hard in the stomach and they rolled yet again, as the Roman tried to trap the Briton underneath him. Marcus gasped for air as he fell on his back. Esca straddled him, bracing his forearm against Marcus’s neck.

_"Esca._ ” Marcus choked. The Briton’s eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip. Marcus struggled underneath him, trying to throw Esca off him. He’d never seen such utter hatred as that in the other’s eyes. With a growl, Esca reached between Marcus’s legs, squeezing him forcefully.

Marcus went still, glaring up at him.

“There, now.” Esca panted. He squeezed harder and Marcus winced.

“Esca.”

“I could have killed you at any moment.” Esca told him fiercely.

“Why didn’t you?” Marcus shot back. “What stayed your hand?”

“I gave you my word!” Esca shouted. “I would not break that, even to a Roman.”

Marcus opened his mouth, but to his horror, his cock twitched in Esca’s grip. Esca stared down at him in surprise. Marcus’s cock hardened in his hand. Marcus closed his eyes, the shame overwhelming him.

Then, slowly Esca’s fingers slid down his length, stroking him. Marcus’s eyes flickered open in shock. “Esca, what.” He panted helplessly.

“Shut up.” Esca ground out.

He shifted his grip for a second and Marcus seized the opportunity to throw his weight against the Briton. Esca landed in the grass with Marcus scrambling after. Esca drew his arm back, stabbing savagely behind him. He caught Marcus in the side, but the Roman just grunted and pushed him against the ground, trapping Esca there underneath his weight. Esca could feel the Roman against his backside. Then Marcus shifted his body slightly and ground against him roughly. Esca growled a wordless threat. Marcus grabbed his hips, rutting against him as he moved above Esca.

Esca reached behind him, taking hold of Marcus’s cock. “Come on then.”

Marcus stilled against him, abruptly aware of what he was doing. Even through their clothing he could feel the warmth of Esca’s skin. Instinctively he wanted to draw closer to the warmth, to touch it.

Esca pushed his hips back against the other man. “Are you such a coward that,”

A blow to the back left him winded. Marcus rolled him over, pinning his shoulders to glare heatedly at him.

“What?” He demanded.

Esca stared up at him resentfully. “You want to fuck me. Why don’t you?”

Marcus had no answer for that. “You’re my slave,” was he said.

Esca struggled against him. “I am no man’s property!”

“You are mine.” Marcus growled. He grabbed Esca’s jaw, forcing the slave to look up at him. Hesitantly, Marcus lowered his head. Esca’s lips were warm and rough against his own. Marcus slid his tongue inside, tasting him, then...

“You bit me!” He wiped the blood from his lip as Esca thrashed underneath him. “Hold still, damn you.” He backhanded the Briton sharply across the face.

Esca went still. He stared silently up at the Roman.

Marcus sat back on his hips, breathing harshly. He was still hard; he was still angry. Keeping one eye on Esca’s face, he reached down and cupped the Briton through his thin trousers. Esca hissed at the touch, but there was no denying his cock’s interest. It quickened underneath Marcus’s fingers.

“Do it then.” Esca snarled.

Marcus kept one hand on him, but he reached up to kiss Esca again. This time Esca responded, his tongue gliding against Marcus’s. Esca twisted under him, rubbing against his hand, and Marcus groaned into his mouth. The Briton’s eyes were bright, and hungry.

Marcus fumbled with his trousers, then Esca’s hands pushed his aside impatiently. Marcus gasped as the Briton drew him out. He barely let Esca undo his own trousers, before wrenching them down. Marcus slid his hands over the younger man’s slender hips, marveling at the feel of bare skin under his fingers. Esca’s cock was flushed with arousal, the hair at his groin lighter than Marcus had expected.

Esca reached up to tangle his fingers in Marcus’s hair. “What are you waiting for?” His voice was low.

Spurred on, Marcus seized his hips, turning him over. Esca’s ass was pale and perfect. Emboldened, he cupped the Briton’s cheeks, running his hands over them, pulling Esca closer under him. 

Wetting his forefinger, Marcus pushed it inside Esca, savoring the heat, and the tightness, the way the Briton arched back against him, urging him on. Spitting into his palm, Marcus slicked himself as best as possible. Esca growled at him again. _Why did the Roman hesitate so?_

Pressing his cock to Esca’s entrance, Marcus eased in slowly. With a gasp, he thrust deeper, gripping tightly at Esca’s hips. Esca ground back against him. The Roman still moved too slowly, as his leg twinged under him. Marcus halted abruptly, wincing. Esca looked over his shoulder.

Snorting derisively, he eased himself off Marcus’s cock. The Roman sat back on his heels, trying to rub the tension away from his leg. Esca crouched before him.

“Stop.” He pushed at Marcus’s chest. The Roman resisted at first, but then as, Esca pushed harder, he let himself be pushed into the grass. Esca straddled him, easing himself into position. Marcus moaned as Esca sank down on him.

Biting his lip in concentration, Esca started to move in a steady, rocking rhythm. Marcus’s hands gravitated toward his hips, sliding his thumbs over Esca’s hipbones. Esca’s cock curved toward his thigh, hard and leaking.

The Briton stroked himself while he rode Marcus’s cock, his breath coming harsher as he worked. Marcus griped him harder, absurdly grateful that Esca wasn’t putting more weight on his leg. As Esca stroked himself to completion, he shuddered, clenching around Marcus. The sensation pushed Marcus over the edge, and he came with a gasp, deep inside the Briton.

“Fuck.” Marcus panted. Esca’s seed had spattered across his belly as he finished. Marcus stared at it, trying to compose himself.

The sky was gray. The breeze overhead made him shiver. The surreal moment had passed, but Esca was still there, gazing down at him with an unreadable expression. Then he raised himself off of Marcus and pushed himself to stand.

Marcus lay there in the grass, his chest heaving. His legs felt weak, his cock spent. He could not explain the curious desire to ask if Esca was satisfied, if his mouth still stung from their kiss as Marcus’s did yet.

He pushed himself up on one elbow, reaching to draw his trousers up. Esca had already tucked himself away, straightening his clothing. He looked implacable, as though nothing had just happened. It seemed impossible to Marcus that he had been buried inside the other man’s body only a few moments ago.

He started to get up, then froze.

All around them were unfamiliar men, drawing nearer and nearer. They must have seen everything. The thought made Marcus flush with shame and anger. He stood abruptly, then winced as his leg trembled sharply under him yet again.

One of the men stepped forward, looking from Esca to him quizzically. He spoke to Esca, who answered. When Esca glanced at him, Marcus’s skin went cold. He had no idea what the Briton had said, but as the men seized him, he was suddenly very afraid. The warmth of the Briton’s skin seemed like nothing, but a dream.


End file.
